A liquid crystal display apparatus is known which uses a technique for locally reducing the emission brightness of a backlight (a backlight emission brightness) based on a brightness feature amount of inputted image data. According to this technique, the backlight emission brightness is reduced in dark regions of an image and unacceptably bright black levels are suppressed. In addition, the backlight emission brightness is controlled so that a display brightness is maintained in bright regions of the image. Accordingly, a contrast-improving effect is produced. For example, such a technique is disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1.
In addition, a technique is proposed for reducing the backlight emission brightness of regions other than a region in which a cursor is displayed to below a backlight emission brightness of the region in which the cursor is displayed (Patent Literature (PTL) 2). According to this technique, a power consumption reduction effect can be produced. Furthermore, a technique is proposed for maintaining the emission brightness of an entire backlight when displaying an OSD image to a brightness upon start of displaying of the OSD image (Patent Literature (PTL) 3). According to this technique, the display brightness of the OSD image can be stabilized.